Of Dreams and Reality
by The Divine Judged
Summary: events cause Hermione to realise her true feelings, but can she gain the courage to let them be known...
1. A Walk in the Wood's

READ THIS: I **do not **own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its Characters all rights belong to JKR

Two people stand facing each other. They stand in the middle of a clearing in a large forest. Tall tree's reach up around them blocking most light from entering the clearing the place is dimly lit but the people are easy to name. One is Hermione Granger her brown hair tumbling down her back and her brown eyes staring up at the taller of the two figures standing opposite her. The other person, and taller of the two is Fred Weasley his taller figure stretching above Hermione his ginger hair in a mess a usual he was staring back into Hermione's eyes with his own green eyes.

"Hermione…?" said Fred quietly, which was not like him at all.

"Fred…?" answered Hermione in a shy voice.

"Where are we?" asked Fred speaking slightly louder, he seemed to have recovered from the original shock now.

"I don't know." replied Hermione, which surprised both herself and Fred for she wasn't one to not know something.

"Some kind of woods or forest." Fred suggested, both he and Hermione knew he was stating the obvious but Hermione still nodded in silent agreement.

"We… well we should probably be trying to find our way out from here." Said Hermione after a few moments silence.

"Yeah" agreed Fred. "But which way should we go?" he enquired.

"I don't have a clue." Said Hermione in answer to his question.

"My god Hermione and Ron said you where the smart one." Fred said laughing, Hermione looked away as her cheeks began to go red

"Well" said Fred "Since you are so unsure I say we go that way" he continued pointing to the only way out of the clearing that wasn't blocked my trees and vines.

Hermione decided not to ask why, the reason seemed pretty obvious and she didn't want to embaress herself again in front of Fred.

It took her a few moments to realize Fred had already headed of through the trees she ran to catch up to him and when she did she stayed close behind him so she did not lose him in the trees. "Its strange." Hermione found herself thinking "Me and Fred have never really been that close and until now I have never cared what he thought of me. So why do I care so much now." However these thoughts where dismissed from her mind when she heard Fred say "We should stop and rest here for awhile, we don't want you passing out with tiredness." he smiled at her but Hermione found she could not return the smile instead she just sat down in the long grass and lay back against a tree. She let her thoughts envelop her mind before drifting of into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile Fred was pacing the space in front of Hermione while he thought "Why am I here, how did I get here, why is she here and how did she get here as well." After an hour or so in Fred's mind, although he had not idea how long it had really been he woke Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione sleepily when Fred succeeded in waking her up, it took her a few moments to realize where she was and what was going on "Oh hi, did I fall asleep?" she asked although the answer was pretty obvious Fred still nodded and replied

"Yes you did."

"Oh, im sorry." Said Hermione

"What for?" asked Fred. Hermione shook her head just realizing then she didn't know what for.

"Anyway." Said Fred "We should continue trying to find a way out of here, no point in just standing around." And with this the two of them started following the grassy path they had been following before resting.

They walked silently along the path, the only noise was twigs snapping underneath their feet. They continued like this until the sun had reached its highest point in the sky and had started descending again eventually they reached a river, Fred was about to put his foot in to the water when "No don't !" yelped Hermione.

Fred froze and said "What is it Hermione?"

"Cant you see, the colour of the water?" asked Hermione

"Yeah I can, its like all water." Said Fred

"Oh you are so stupid !" exclaimed Hermione she pulled out her wand pointed it at the water and muttered an incantation the surface of the water sparkled then it appeared to boil and then red sparks flew from it, Fred jumped and yelled "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?" Hermione smiled slightly

"The water is cursed, if you had stepped in it your life would've been drained, im saving you if anything." Said Hermione

"Oh, thanks I guess." Said Fred smiling slightly "So we need to jump over the river." Stated Fred.

"Yeah, well we need to cross it without touching the water so if we are jumping it we need to be carefull." Hermione said. Fred took a few steps backwards before running and jumping clean across the river and landing safely on the other side. When he did Hermione let out a sigh of relief before realizing it was her turn next.

She took a few steps back, she could feel her heart hammering against her chest she closed her eyes, ran and jumped, she put all her energy into her jump and… landed clumsily on the bank, before she could regain balance she stumbled backwards her entire life, her friends, family, school everything flashed before her eyes she knew the end was near. The next thing she felt was Fred's hand close around her wrist, she pulled her other arm around her and grabbed his wrist.

Fred pulled with all his strength, a little to much Hermione came flying towards him, he tried to get out of her way but. Crash! Both of them landed with a thud on the ground, Fred groaned, he hand landed flat on his back on the rough forest ground, Hermione had landed, on top of him.

Hermione opened her eye's slowly only to see Fred's green eyes staring at her. She smiled a little before saying nervously "Ummm hi." Fred laughed a little before replying

"Hi." He said returning Hermione's smile through good manners. "Hermione." he said quietly.

"Yes." Whispered Hermione, he heart rate rapidly increasing.

"Could you please get of me?" asked Fred a huge grin bursting across his face.

"Oh, of course." said Hermione blushing slightly before slowly getting to her feet and brushing her hair out of her face. As Fred got up Hermione turned away so he could not see her cheeks which where a dark shade of red now.

Fred took no notice of Hermione's unusual behavior and continued to lead the way. The continued onwards the ground was getting more and more uneven and vines and roots had started blocking their path.

Just as Fred was about to suggest turning back they came into a second clearing a lot larger than the first, part of it was covered by a lake. "This place is beautiful." Sighed Hermione a dreamy smile spreading across her face.

"You know if you want we could rest her awhile before we continued trying to find a way out of here, if you want that is?" said Fred.

"Really?" asked Hermione surprised, shocked Fred would consider her wants in such a way, knowing he did made her strangely happy but she tried to ignore it.

"Really." Whispered Fred smiling at Hermione.

Both Fred and Hermione where tired from long hours of walked, so they both sat with their backs to two tall oak tree's at the edge of the clearing. Hermione sighed as she sat in the soft grass her back up against the mighty tree, thoughts where flying around in her head like tennis balls. She shook her head in an attempt to organize her thoughts. "It's Fred." She told herself

"Exactly." Said a voice in her head "Just Fred, its not like you are great friend or anything."

Hermione groaned "But he is Ron's older brother."

But the voice wouldn't give up "And has Ron ever really cared what you think about his girlfriends?" it asked.

"No." answered Hermione "But this is different, Fred is Ron's brother."

"So." Said the voice. "You should at least give it a try, see what Ron says."

"No!" yelled Hermione's mind, dismissing the voice completely. "Stupid voice" she mumbled.

Fred's thoughts much resembled Hermione's "She is perfect." He thought "but she is also your brothers best friend." He told himself but then another thought "So what why should you let Ron stop you from having what you want." Fred let out a small sigh "It just wouldn't feel right" Fred tried to convince himself "Whatever you say." Said the other part of himself. Fred slid further down the tree and whispered "Damn it."

"Hey, Hermione." said Fred, Hermione turned to look at him "I am going to cool my feet down in the lake you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah." Answered Hermione "anything to get these stupid thoughts out of my head." She thought.

They sat together silently both staring out across the lake, Fred glanced at Hermione, he noticed her hand wasn't far away from his rested on the grass. Despite his decision not to act on his feelings for Hermione Fred slowly moved his hand towards hers, his heart beat slowly increased as he did, when it was just an inch or two away he stopped, he couldn't do this could he? He summoned his last reserves of courage and slowly closed his hand around Hermione's.

With all honesty he had expected her to jump away and ask him what he was doing, but she didn't instead she wrapped her fingers around his hand and squeezed it, he mimicked her before slowly turning to look at her, she was already looking at him, she smiled shyly, he returned the smile staring into her beautiful brown eyes he moved his other hand toward her leg, running it up her leg to hold her by the waist. She moved her other hand to hold his shoulder, they continued staring at each other while moving slowly towards each other, their forwards touched, they tightened their grip on each other, their lips where so close to touching then…

Hermione released her grip on Fred and pushed him into the lake, unfortunately for her Fred did not release his grip and the two of them tumbled into the water with a splash.

The two of them spent hours together in the lake, swimming about and splashing each other with water and as long as the sun was in the sky they remained in the lake, but as the moon started to rise Fred said "We should get out now, we don't want to catch a cold after all." So Hermione reluctantly climbed out of the lake followed closely by Fred. She performed a quick charm that dried them both before looking up at Fred, he was looking at her as well, the moon was high in the sky and the only noise was caused by a light breeze blowing over the clearing.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and they stood their staring at each other. "Hermione…" began Fred but Hermione put a finger to her lips mouthed shhh and shook her head. Slowly they got closer together, they could feel the others breath on their own lips, and still they got closer, they could almost feel the other persons lips, they where practically touching, slowly getting closer…

Hermione Granger woke with a start in the Gryffindor girls dorm room, her breathing was heavy, her heart was beating fast and her head was filled with memories of the dream she had just woke from.


	2. A Hexed Breakfast

Hermione got up, she wasn't aware of the time but she couldn't sleep, she dressed quickly throwing on what was in close reach before creeping over to the door of the dorm opening it slowly and slipping out. She slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs into the common room. Whoever had left the common room last couldn't have left more than fifteen minutes ago, the embers in the fireplace where still burning slightly. Hermione sat herself on the fattest, softest chair in the common room and stared into the dieing embers, memories of the dream still lingering in her head.

"It doesn't mean anything." she told herself over and over again, but for some reason she didn't believe herself, images of the dieing moments of the dream when she nearly kissed him kept entering her mind, why couldn't she forget about, she was sure it was the first time she hadn't dreamed about a guy, and she was right, but the only other guy she had ever dreamed of was Viktor Krum her 'boyfreind' while he stayed at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Realising this worried Hermione even more. "Stupid dream." she grumbled before sinking into the chair and falling asleep once again, this time however, lucky for Hermione it was a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke slowly, the common room was still pretty deserted except from a few first year boys in the corner playing a game of what looked like wizards chess. Hermione got up, the boys in the corner jumped they mustn't of noticed Hermione. When they realised it was nothing to worry about they turned back to their game. Hermione decided that it was obviously to late to go back to bed so she climbed out the common room and made her way down to the entrance hall. Just as she was walking down the stairs she bumped into Luna.

"Hey Luna." said Hermione

"Oh hi Hermione" said Luna, cheerful as usual.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I was just trying to get conversation out of the squid living in the lake, you know." replied Luna smiling.

"Yeah, I do." said Hermione, if she hadn't been so confused and worried she would've been almost dieing holding her laughter back but as it was she didn't even smile at Luna's strange morning ritual. "Well Luna, I have to go, I need fresh air." said Hermione smiling."Bye."

"Bye." replied Luna before skipping away.

Hermione stood alone on the staircase, she gazed around for a while before realising she had been meaning to go outside for a walk, she continued down the staircase and out into the morning air. Hermione took a long breath of air before setting of from the castle doors. She walked down the gravel path leading away from Hogwarts and towards the greenhouses the gravel crunching beneath her feet. The sun shining down on her bathing her in a warm glow, she smiled, this was what morning should be like.

An hour or so later Hermione was sitting in the common room once more, next to her sat Harry, they where waiting for Ron to get dressed before going down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Oh come on Ron." moaned Hermione who stood up and started pacing the floor. "If he doesn't hurry up there will be nothing left."

"I'm not sure I would take it that far Hermione." said Harry "Breakfast only started 10 minutes ago."

"I don't care!" yelled Hermione "I have been up since the early hours and I am starving. If he doesn't hurry..." but Hermione was cut short as Fred and George appeared in the common room, standing at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the boys dorm. Hermione suddenly went quiet, she sat back down and attempted to hide her face with her hand.

"No need to stop on our behalf." joked Fred

"Yeah." said George "We enjoy hearing someone rant about our brother as much as the next person, so please do continue." but Hermione just shook her head shyly.

"Suit yourself." said Fred "C'mon George, i'm sure the whole school has devoured all the breakfast in 15, maybe we can get the scraps." said Fred laughing.

"Right you are Fred, scraps for us, better hope Ron hurries up, we aren't leaving any scraps for you." said George smiling at Harry before following his twin bounding out of the common room.

Just as Fred and George left Ron came, half falling, down the stairs as he pulled his jumper over his head

"Finally!" yelled Hermione "Now come on, I am starving!" and with that she stormed out of the common room.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"No idea, she is in a really bad mood today." said Harry.

"Today is going to be a long day" muttered Ron. Harry nodded in agreement before leaving the common room in pursuit of Hermione, Ron following him. When they found Hermione she was leaning against a wall half way down the staircase when she saw them she ran over to them and shouted

"Where have you to been, honestly!" with that she turned and stormed away. Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her, when they did the three of them walked, silently to the great hall. They walked in to see the whole school eating breakfast, the four house table's arranged as normal and the staff table at the furthest wall from the entrance. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down together, Ron and Harry making sure to both sit on the one side of Hermione so she didn't interrupt their conversation with more shouts. Across from the trio sat Fred and George who where having whispered conversations and pointing to certain plates on the breakfast table.

"Whatever you do not eat anything on the plates Fred and George point to." whispered Ron to Harry.

"Why not?" asked Harry

"Fred and George where talking about some sort of Hex they had perfected." said Ron

"Oh right." said Harry getting Ron's point without much effort on Ron's part.

Breakfast continued on completely normally, Harry and Ron talked about Hermione's bad mood, Fred and George where joined by their friend Lee Jordon, who they whispered to before all three of them burst into fits of laughter and Lee forced his way onto a seat at the table next to Fred. Most people had noticed Fred, George and Lee's laughter, and Fred and George's conversation earlier and had smartly avoided the plates they had pointed out. But one person hadn't, Hermione Granger.

She reached over to one of the plates and lifted a piece of toast from it, just as she was about to bite into it, Fred, George, Ron and Harry all said suddenly "Hermione No!" but too late she bit into the toast, chewed and swallowed. Fred and George groaned and Harry and Ron sat bewildered, waiting for something to happen. But Nothing did.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione "But can I not eat my breakfast in peace."

"Hermione..." groaned Ron.

"What?" snapped Hermione impatiently.

"That toast..." began Harry but was cut of by Fred

"That toast you ate was hexed, now anywhere within the next ten to fifteen minutes you will change into the person you... well you fancy." said Fred trying to control his laughter

"What?!" yelled Hermione

"We did try and warn you Hermi..." said Ron only to be interrupted again.

"Shut up Ron!" yelled Hermione pulling out her wand and pointing it at Fred.

"Tell me the truth, you, you stupid boy." is was feeble but it was all she could muster.

"That was the truth, now id get out of here before you change into Crabbe." smirked Fred. With that Hermione stuffed her wand away and ran from the great hall, her face was bright red, she had to get to the hospital wing before she changed. Ron got up to run after her but Harry grabbed his arm and said "Let her go mate, might be a bit embarrassed." Ron sat down again understanding what Harry meant.


	3. Duelling, Detention and Draco

**Harry Potter and all characters, setting and whatnot belong to JKR not me (for just now ;) )**

**Its here sorry I took so long I had other things on my mind while I wrote this hope its worth the wait :)**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter my amazing girlfriend. Without her this entire thing would never have been written, I love you xx.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione ran, she didnt know why she was running she had no romantic feelings for anyone and she was sure if that was the case the hex would not take affect, but still she ran. She was turning into the corridor the hospital wing was in before she realised that she was crying, she didn't know why and she had no idea when she had started but she was certain tears where rolling down her cheeks. She lifted her sleeve up to wipe the tears from her face before pushing open the doors of the hospital wing and walking in.

On entering she was met by Madame Pomfrey who said

"Excuse me, but it is not visiting hours Miss Granger."

"Im not here to visit." replied Hermione.

"But Miss Granger, there is nothing wrong with you." said Madame Pomfrey looking confused.

"It was Fred and George's hex, they put it on some food." said Hermione

"And am I to take it that you ate some of this food?" asked Madame Pomfrey, Hermione nodded.

"I presume you where not aware it was hexed though." said Madame Pomfrey,

"Ofcourse I didnt." said Hermione, shocked Madame Pomfrey even had to make sure.

"Just checking." said Madame Pomfrey, Hermione was still frowning.

"Can you tell me what this hex does, I dont want any surprises." Madame Pomfrey continued.

"It.. well it turns you into the person you... fancy." whispered Hermione she could feel her face going red.

"Ah, we should get you away from prying eyes." said Madame Pomfrey, pulling Hermione by the arm to a bed at the far end of the hospital wing.

"Ill leave you to get dressed for bed, I do suppose you want to stay the night?" asked Madame Pomfrey, Hermione nodded

"Good girl, ill try and find a cure for this as soon as possible, if needs must I will track down those weasley twins and get the cure out of them myself." Madame Pomfrey said.

"You know it will probably where of after awhile, I was just thinking here would be a good place where nobody, you know..." said Hermione. Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded, she drew the curtains round Hermione's bed before walking away. Hermione got changed into the clothes Madame Pomfrey had left her before climbing into the hospital wing bed.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny where walking down to the Herbology greenhouses, Harry and Ron had herbology and with slytherins first and Fred , George and Ginny who all had free time tables decided it would be hilarious to watch Harry and Ron struggle with whatever plant Professor Sprout was going to set them today.

As Harry and Ron joined the rest of their class George grinned and them and said

"Have fun" before walking of with Fred and Ginny to sit down against a tree

"Oh good I think, oh no." said Ron as Professor Sprout lead the class into a patch of land not far from the tree Fred, George and Ginny where sat at. Fred winked at Ron and the three spectators burst out laughing. Professor Sprout turned to confront them

"I do not have a problem with you spectating my class however should you cause disruption I will deduct points from your house and send you away." this stopped the laughter.

"Now class gather round, yes like that come on." said Professor Sprout. After the whole class had gathered around she went into an explanation of how a super weed had invaded Hogwarts and she had told Dumbledore that this class would take care of it.

"Now class you will be working in pairs, so can I have a volunteer... Ah yes Longbottom over here please. Now take some of this." she said giving Neville a handfull of what looked like spice to Harry

"And on my command sprinkle half of it, HALF of it on the ground, ready go" Neville emptied what must have been three quarters of it onto the ground infront of him, suddenly a vine like plant shot up and started thrashing around Professor Sprout quickly cast a severing charm on it and yelled

"Now Longbottom throw the rest of the powder." Neville did so, it landed on the place that Professor Sprout had severed it and the remainder of the vine like plant burned away.

"And that is how it is done." said Professor Sprout. "Now, partners, Longbottom and Weasley..." It went on like this until "Potter and Malfoy." Harry groaned, why did every teacher he had always put him with either Malfoy Crabbe or Goyle.

Harry and Malfoy walked over to the patch of land Sprout had allocated them, neither saying a word. Malfoy whipped out his wand and left Harry to collect the powder from Professor Sprout.

"So Potter I heard about the incident in the lunch hall this morning, wont this place be great with two Harry Potters running around" Sneered Malfoy. Harry looked at him pretending to be confused.

"Oh don't pretend your stupid Potter we all know that mudblood Granger is madly in love with you." Said Malfoy

"Anybody stupid enough to believe that shouldn't be at this school." Said Harry calmly.

"Well who do you think she will turn into?" asked Malfoy

"Whoever it is, it's much better than if you ate it, we don't want another Goyle parading around, one is bad enough." Harry said looking up Malfoy was gripping his wand tightly red sparks appearing at the end.

"Careful Malfoy, we don't want any accidents." Harry said staring back at Malfoy's venomous glare. The conversation was broke up at this moment by Professor Sprout yelling at the lack of work Harry and Malfoy had achieved.

As the class ended Harry and Ron walked to the tree that now only George and Ginny where standing at.

"How was Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Same as ever." Said Harry

"You must have really been annoying him, you should have seen the look's he was giving you, if it hadn't been for Professor Sprout standing over you half the lesson I think Malfoy would've cursed you." Ron said laughing

"Hey, where is Fred?" asked Ron

"He Ran of to start a new project me and him are working on." Answered George. Ron and Harry gave him strange looks while Ginny just rolled her eye's at the fact Fred and George at the fact Harry and Ron found it strange for Fred and George to be plotting.

The group of four made their way back towards the castle just as they where approaching the main door a voice from behind them made them stop.

"Alright Potter." spat Draco Malfoy walking round them to block them from going any further "Say Weasley.." started Malfoy the comment directed at Ron "I never knew Potter was becoming part of your family, all he needs is the hair and he would fit in perfectly."

Harry didnt honestly know how to react to this, he didnt think being part of the Weasley family would be that bad, but to Malfoy it must seem pretty terrible. He didnt want to show this infront of them though so instead he said "I would rather be a Weasley than a Malfoy, Draco."

It might've been the attack on his family, it might have been the use of his first name but something made Malfoy react. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry but just as his curse flew from his wand Harry whipped out his own wand and cast a shielding charm deflecting harmlessly away. The second curse was not so harmless it hit Harry and sent him flying backwards, but he managed to hold onto his wand. He stood up pointed his wand at Malfoy and fired his own curse but Malfoy deflected it. He sent two more curses at him before one hit and disarmed Malfoy. Harry stood grinning, he raised his wand to fire a final curse but before he could three voices yelled from around him and three different curses flew at Malfoy.

The combined power of the curses sent him flying back sprawling him across the grounds, Harry, Ron, Ginny and George all moved towards him raising their wands to fire more curses but before they could a voice cried out

"Stop right there." they looked up to see Severus Snape standing at the main door.

"Duelling between classes, disgraceful." he sneered.

"Especially you Draco, I would expect more of somebody in my own house. Despite that all five of you will serve detention." Snape emphasised the fives making Malfoy look you from his position on the ground.

"Yes you to Draco." said Snape walking back into the castle.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**This is more a set-up sort of chapter more building up to the next chapter which should be fun to write :)**


End file.
